


Illuminations

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights Walk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holiday Wintertime Activities, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some good dad and son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: The bridges have been fixed, Martin is back in his care, and he and Edward have finally acted on their feelings. What more could Oswald want?A Nygmobbleflock outing for the chilly, holiday season that is upon us.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99





	Illuminations

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been working on other people's presents but I wrote this instead. It's entirely self-indulgent because all I truly want is a dumb and ridiculously happy Christmas special, is that too much to ask for @ Fox?? 
> 
> thanks to literally all of you beautiful writers out there for this ship. I've been consuming your fics for months since I watched the show this summer. here's to all y'all <3

Snow crunches underfoot as Oswald tries not to slip on this particularly icy section of sidewalk. _Walk like a penguin_ is the general advice and Oswald scoffs. It _would_ work if both his legs could properly support the full weight of his body. A cacophony of sounds rattles his concentration as children yell and race about and faint Christmas music could be heard further down the path. Despite the entire outing being his suggestion, Oswald is starting to second-guess it.

“Oswald!”

Oswald turns to find Edward following him down the same snow-covered path and adhering to the penguin advice perfectly. He curbs his instinctual jealousy and easy anger at the ease in which Ed navigates the icy walkway—there is no part of this situation in which Edward is at fault. The man steps into Oswald’s space, brow slightly furrowed and cheeks rosy from the cold weather.

“Why didn’t you wait back where I left you?”

“I wanted a better view of the hill when—”

“You could’ve fallen, Oswald!”

“But as you can see, I did not.”

“That’s not the point, I—” Ed breathes out his nose, eyes closing in a moment of frustration. “I don’t want to argue. Tonight’s supposed to be special.” He leans in closer, taking Oswald’s gloved hands in his. “I just don’t want you hurt.”

Oswald sighs, any trace of annoyance evaporating at the sight of Ed’s clear affections. He has to try, too. That was the whole point of what they’re doing. Feelings and love mean nothing without the work put in behind it. It’s not so dissimilar to Oswald’s own personal ambitions. The moments at the top would be worthless if not for his furious scrambling at every foothold to get there.

“I’m sorry,” and he finds he genuinely means it. “It was too crowded over there and I didn’t want anyone to bump into me.” Both parties understand the implications of that potential action since it had only been slightly less icy near the crowds. “Plus, I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted a better view. Martin is almost up.”

The two turn towards the top of the snow-covered bunny hill and the line of children bundled in brightly colored coats. Martin, in his blue jacket, waits patiently for the remaining three children to sled down the hill in the facility’s specially designed snowman sleds. A cute gimmick to get children to incessantly beg their parents for a turn and Oswald couldn’t refuse Martin’s pleading eyes.

“The staff said they would get to re-salting the paths immediately. I’ve been assured it’s only this section that isn’t up to standards, but they will certainly know if I find more ice.”

Oswald smiles fondly. “What did you say?”

Ed grins back. “Nothing you wouldn’t have threatened yourself.”

Oswald can’t help the rush of warmth that floods his body at Ed’s smile, only to find it grow as Ed subtly reaches his hand down to intertwine their fingers. It’s their first outing as an official couple and Oswald would’ve been remiss if they hadn’t done something memorable. His mother used to bring him to this festival each year when he was young—a day outside of Gotham, just the two of them. They’d see the twinkling lights, drink hot chocolate, and share a giant cookie. Despite their poor financial situation, his mother had always wanted to make this time of year special and Oswald figured it was only right that both Ed and Martin got to experience some positive holiday memories of their own.

“Oh!” Oswald pats Ed on the arm, bringing his attention back to the hill. “It’s Martin’s turn!”

They watch his smile light up his entire face as he slides down the hill on the painted sled.

“You know I could have just built him one. With a better design, too. More aerodynamic.”

“I know,” Oswald hushes him and squeezes his hand. “But he’s having fun.”

“Mm. I’ve never been sledding before.”

“Never been—? Ed!” Oswald gapes up at him. “Now you have to build it! I’m sure Martin would love to help you.”

“You think so?”

“Edward, he adores you. You can use that hill down from the manor.”

“You’ll come with?”

Oswald giggles. He can’t imagine getting down into one with his leg, but perhaps he’d try it at least once for them. “We’ll see.”

“Ooo! Incoming!”

Martin flings himself at them both, crushing them into a hug that’s happily reciprocated. Since returning to live with them back at the manor after the events of No Man’s Land, Martin’s only gotten more and more expressive and affectionate with them both. How Edward still has trouble seeing that baffles Oswald.

“Did you have fun?” Oswald asks the obvious question to Martin as he beams up at them. He nods his head, curls bouncing. Oswald ruffles his hair before gesturing in the direction of the music. “Shall we?”

The three of them carry on down the designated path. Oswald had forgone his cane against Ed’s protests, but this is much better. His arm is slung through Edward’s offered one and their bodies press together in shared warmth. He holds Martin’s hand in his other. The boy bounces on the balls of his feet as he walks, mindful not to knock Oswald off-balance. As they turn the corner, an explosion of color and light fills their eyes.

Every tree within the vicinity is solidly covered from trunk to branches in lights. Reds, yellows, blues, pinks. Ed immediately zeroes in on one of the neon green trees because of course he does.

“It’s us,” Ed whispers right above Oswald’s ear.

Oswald’s about to ask what he means, but then he spots the purple tree right next to the neon green one. It’s a pair of _trees_ , but Oswald would be a traitor to his romantic heart if he couldn’t allow himself to appreciate the coincidence. Or fate, as Ed would say. It’s lucky the bitter cold has already reddened his cheeks. He grips Ed’s arm a little harder. “I believe you’re the one getting sentimental on _me_ now.”

Ed laughs. “Hardly. But I thought you’d appreciate it.”

The softness of his features tells another story and Oswald lets him keep his comment. He knows how Ed feels. He’d practically shouted it at him the first time in frustration when Oswald hadn’t solved that particular riddle fast enough.

“Very much so. I love you.” Oswald’s stomach drops after he voices the second part. It’d been on instinct. They’d absolutely said those three words to each other several times at this point, but he feels so exposed saying it out in public, even if Ed’s were the only ears privy to it (and possibly Martin, but he’d already heard them say it as well). He determinedly focuses his eye forward and doesn’t look his partner in the face.

“I love you too, Oswald.”

Immediately, the pressure in his chest dissipates and his mouth relaxes into an easy smile. Martin lets go of Oswald’s hand and signs up at the two of them. Oswald hesitates as he realizes the only sections of Martin’s sentence that he picked up on were the words ‘I’ and ‘pink.’

“The pink trees are really cool,” Ed agrees with him and Oswald puts two and two together. It’s no surprise with Edward’s intelligence that he’s picked up ASL much faster than Oswald has. Martin had learned while he was away so when he returned to Gotham, Oswald immediately found every resource available to study with, but has been continually frustrated with his slower progress. He knows Martin doesn’t hold it against him and appreciates his efforts, but Oswald wants to be better.

“Martin,” Oswald starts and disentangles himself from Ed for the moment. “Remind me how to say ‘The purple trees are my favorite.’”

Martin beams up at him and immediately signs the phrase. It takes Oswald two tries to get it right but it’s certainly worth it. He hugs a very happy Martin to his side and looks up to see Edward also fixing him with a look of adoration. He shyly tries to brush it off by latching back onto his arm and moving them forward.

The next section contains the music they heard from the bunny hill. The giant display of lights set up across the field of snow and hung on various trees flashes and twinkles in perfect time with the music. At the moment, the beginnings of an energetic version of the classic “Carol of the Bells” plays and both Edward and Martin vibrate with excitement. Just earlier this week, Ed had started to teach Martin how to play this exact song on the piano. Oswald gives them a gentle push forward.

They need no further encouragement.

The two of them find an open space off from the crowd where they can still easily see the display and after the first thirty seconds of passively tapping out the rhythms to each other, they’re suddenly conductors of this lights orchestra. Ed follows Martin’s lead as their theatrics grow from precisely chopped hand movements into sweeping arm motions. They’re ridiculous and people are staring. However, to Oswald’s amazement, after the initial look of surprise, most people pass by with a smile. To passerby’s, all they appear to be is a father having fun with his son.

A rush of love consumes Oswald almost overwhelmingly. He swiftly brushes a tear away before it could fall too far. Wouldn't want it to freeze on his face.

The song ends and a few people applaud. Martin and Ed wear matching toothy grins as they make their way back to Oswald. Martin starts signing once again and Oswald is relieved when he pieces together Martin’s question of _“Did you see that?”_

“Of course I did! I was watching the whole time!”

_“Did you like it?”_

“Absolutely. You and Edward are now the maestros of the light show—and quite a few of the other guests seem to agree.”

Martin bounces and signs again. Oswald pauses just long enough for Ed to speak up, “Agreed. Onwards!”

Resuming their previous walking positions, Oswald shoots three squeezes up Edward’s arm to thank him. Martin leads them forward with his hand clutching Oswald’s. The next section is a field of glowing orbs that slowly change their hue. It’s beautiful but none of them find anything particularly interesting to give them a reason to linger.

Ice sculptures follow the orb field. Martin is excited about something and beckons Oswald to follow him after dropping his hand and taking off around an angel. Ed shrugs, just as clueless as Oswald is. Martin is dashing around the twenty-some sculptures until he finds what he’s looking and books it immediately back to Oswald to show him.

It’s a penguin. Obviously.

Oswald laughs and stands next to the sculpted ice that is nearly as tall as he is. Martin shoots him a double thumbs-up.

“I’d still say you cut the finer figure, Mr. Penguin.”

“Flattery might just get you places, Edward.”

Ed invades his personal space, his grin a little too smug. “That’s what I’d hoped for.”

Oswald huffs a laugh, feeling slightly off-kilter. Ed’s closer than he’s been all night and Oswald isn’t sure what he’s up to. But after a moment of nothing happening, Ed resumes his place at Oswald’s side and offers his arm up once again. They continue on and arrive at what Oswald deems his favorite location here. He doesn’t need to see the rest to know.

The path takes them through a section of tall pine trees whose lowest branches must be at least fifteen feet high. Fairy lights are draped between the trunks and branches while the occasional small chandelier breaks up the pattern. They all shine with the same white light and a sense of peace settles on the trail. Martin’s eyes are wide as he looks up, slowly turning in circles as they go. The multi-colored and blinking lights are lovely, but Oswald knows that sometimes simplicity can’t be beat.

Ed wants something. Oswald can tell. Since the orb field, he’s been hovering nearer every time they pause in their journey. Martin’s pre-occupied so Oswald takes a moment to face Ed and it’s in that instant that he sees the change in his eyes and the not-so-subtle perk-up in attention.

Oh.

He wants a kiss. He wants a kiss, but he doesn't know whether or not he should ask for one or just go for it since they’re in public. So Oswald makes the choice for him.

“Kiss me, Edward.”

Ed’s uncertainty breaks into giddiness as he places his hands on Oswald’s waist and dips down to kiss him.

No one pays them any mind.

It’s brief, but that doesn’t make it any less special. The two trade goofy grins and can’t hold back their laughter when they turn to find Martin rolling his eyes at them before heading down the path. They follow him and find they’re nearing the end. The trail leads directly into one of the establishment’s hospitality buildings and there is a photo opportunity set up for those that would like a keepsake from today.

Oswald prepares to pay before Martin can even ask.

Once the photo is snapped, they’re directed to an adjacent room where they’re instructed to wait approximately fifteen minutes for their photo to be developed. Beverages and small treats can be purchased at the café in the meantime, so Oswald sends Ed and Martin up for hot chocolate while he finally takes a well-earned seat.

The café is busy, full of people who have finished the journey and those who have yet to start it. Oswald scans the crowd nonchalantly before his blood turns to ice as he spies a face he _really_ would rather not have to deal with today.

Jim Gordon notices the moment Oswald spots him. He freezes in place in the middle of the crowd, clearly shocked. Oswald watches as Jim takes in the empty table he’s sitting at before searching the room for Oswald’s company. Jim raises his eyebrows when he spots them before nodding to himself—as if it was somehow expected. Oswald retaliates and easily finds Jim’s party; Lee Thompkins, Barbara Kean, and their newest member sit at a table in the corner. The two women coo at the baby, none the wiser to what’s unfolding.

Oswald meets Jim’s gaze once again and lifts an eyebrow. Expectant. The question is clear. _What will it be?_

Jim hesitates for a moment as he spares one more glance towards Ed and Martin before responding to Oswald with a slow nod. _Don’t mess with me tonight, and I won’t mess with you._

The new commissioner weaves his way back to the other side of the room and Oswald lets any thought of Jim Gordon go as his boys return with their cocoa and a giant brownie to share.

They’re pleasantly satisfied with chocolate by the time their photo is finished. They gather around tightly and unveil it together. In the photo, Ed and Oswald stand tall, arms wrapped around one another’s waists. Their other hands rest on Martin's shoulders as he stands just as proudly in front of them. All three of them are smiling like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

They look like a real family. And Oswald supposes at the end of everything, they really are.


End file.
